Horo's bad decissions
by Kemo
Summary: Horo likes ren alot they go to school together and at home horo faces his three older brothers in peer pressure to get laid will horo snap? find out soon


Kemo: And I am back to writting again with my favorot two characters Ren and Horo Horo this will be a time not to be forgotten!

Horo: I can't beleive we still didn't have ren get laid in your last story 0.0 cmon kemo get up off your lazy ass and let me rape renny!

Kemo: dont worry I will continue that story soon ;; but for now we have a new story to write that will make up for all your lost time in not raping ren!

Ren: 我現在非常惱怒!!!

kemo: 0.0 ...

Horo: 0.0 ...???

Ren: sorry I spent way too much time with the family during my vacation...

Horo: why didnt you vacation with me like i asked you to?

Ren: my vacation was from you horo!

Kemo: ok both of you gear down its time for the story to start

Ren: god help me now...

It started out to be a typical day in high school the bullies hanging with the bullies, the preps with the preps, the nerds with the nerds and the perverts checking out females change through the peep holes which were mysteriousely just there in the wall, But where was horo? Where was Ren? Well ren was reading a book in the classroom and horo was still getting ready for school with his three older brothers there to attempt to assist him.

**Horo's POV **

"Now now horo you have to go to school and get laid like all your older brothers so you can grow up to be very big and strong" Coro smiled as he handed me my backpack. "but coro i dont want to go to school i wanna stay here and mess around." I protested hoping my brother would hear me out. My three older brothers always had their own kind of thing Coro my 19 year old brother was always trying to get me to go to school and get laid. Shio, coros evil twin, was usually just lurking around the house assasinating dust bunnies and stuff and also killing solicitors as they came to the door, hes not exactly the type for conversation. Finally my oldest brother Toro he was always happy...ALWAYS never once have I seen him sad or angry or anything hes just very happy.

That day started like every other as my brothers were getting me ready to go to get laid or ummm learn things -**cough.- **

"If you dont get the fuck ready Im going to slice your head off you little shit!" Shio glared at me as i was putting on my boots. "ok man just calm down" I whimpered in reply. Shios eyes rolled as I was taking my time, he then growled "I swear to fucking god Im going to eat your soul if you dont fucking move it!" not like shio was scary or anything I was always used to him being like this though I never knew why.

Just then my oldest brother walked up with my lunch bag "oh what a funny little boy you are you forgot your lunch horo-kins" toro said as he packed my lunch in my backpack noticing the blush on my face. Toro then looked at me and said "you better hurry horokue you dont want shio to get angry with you again.

Shio glared at Toro "I'm standing right here you got a fucking problem with me say it to my face!" Toro simply smiled at Shio "You are so silly remember the last time you mouthed off to your older brother? It didnt work in your favor did it?" toro smiled again and walked off cheerfully.

By the time I was all ready to go for school it was break time and my class was simply sitting around the room in their clicks talking. I walked up to my friends at school "hey dudes whats up man?" I said to them smiling. "horo dude I dont know how you can be so late all the time man the teachers gonna kill you man..." one of my friends said to me then I turned to them with a devilish smile "dont worry dude shios got it covered."

**Narrators POV**

the teacher walked up to shio with an angry scowl on her face she was not happy at all. Shio also walking toward the teacher mirrored her face and soon made it to her. "Horo Usui has been late 30 times this month! How can you expect him to get a proper education?!" Shio glared at the teacher "I dont care" he spoke slowly. "how can you not care he is only a boy! He will not amount to anything in this world without an education" shios eyes went red as he grabbed her neck forcing her against the chalk board "You want me to educate you? Bitch! Dont you ever fucking say that horo wont amount to anything ever again you got that I'll hunt you down and eat your flesh!"

He let the teacher go and walked out of the classroom slowly while passing by horo ruffling his bright blue hair. "see you later on tonight Horo" shio said as he quickly vanished out of the room and out of the school. The students sat in awe as they just experienced somthing they had never seen before, Ren still with his eyes glued into the book he was reading acted as though nothing had happend.

**Horo: ok wow shio youve got an anger problem...**

**Shio: fuck off**

**Kemo: so umm what did you think ren? **

**Ren:...yawns barely anything happend it was boring **

**Kemo: guee thanks -makes a mental note to have ren raped in the next chapter-**

**Ren: what are you writting kemo? **

**Kemo: nothing -laughs- **

**Toro: ...PAJAMA PARTY!!! **

**Coro: NO NO EVEN BETTER ...GETTING LAID PARTY!!! XD **

**Kemo: ...sick **

**Coro: kemo your invited...**

**Kemo: thanks but I have plans...-runs off- **


End file.
